Twinkle, Twinkle
by Zellarest
Summary: Andromeda tells Teddy how the Blacks became to be known to be named after constellations. /No real warnings or pairings. Family!fic.


Written for Astronomy at Hogwarts: "Students are to write about how The House Of Black became known to name their children after stars/constellations."

99% of the information on how the Blacks came to be named after constellations is brought to you by WING IT! 1-800-WING-ITGO.

Words: 731 without AN

.,.,.,.

Snow coated the ground outside, leaving every inch of land visible outside the windows sparkling with a fresh coat of white. Even the garden had become laden with snow. Only the toughest flowers managed to hold the stuff up on their petals and branches, while others were flatten by its weight.

The only place unaffected by it was inside, where candles flickered and filled the air with a warm aroma that held a hint of vanilla and pine. The carpets were littered with crumbs and various stains of white and startling scarlet.

A woman clad in a soft red cloak and cozy brown sweater took a deep breath of the scent and felt the familiar gooseflesh rise. The air of the giving season still lingered, and it warmed Andromeda from the crown of her dark locks right down to her toes.

In the back of her mind she imagined Teddy rejoicing with his bounty of presents up in his room. The thought of it immediately brought a smile to her face. She knew of his love of the holidays. It meant the return of his favorite relatives—which were, of course, all of them—who showered him in love and extravagant gifts. Andromeda's personal favorite was the large telescope he received from his godfather because of the grin it put on Teddy's face upon sight of it. His hair shone brightest red like his adopted family, his new favorite color, and his eyes lit up dramatically.

That was the day before, and yet it hadn't failed to bring a smile to her face yet.

Speaking of which; her grandson's voice rang clear in the cozy air, filled with tremendous excitement. "Dora, Dora, Dora!"

Her head turned at the beloved nickname, which she hadn't heard for years before he was able to speak. The last she heard from it fell from the lips of his namesake.

The brilliant smile hadn't left her face. "Here, Ted," she called back.

She heard the telltale signs of the rambunctious boy before she saw him. The sound of feet clamoring down the staircase, the gurgling laugh as he jumped the last few steps, and the sharp smack of bare feet against the hardwood.

"Dora Dora Dora!" he repeated coming to rest at the side of her armchair.

"Yes?" she questioned, forcing back a smile.

"Can you tell me about the stars?"

"What about them?"

"Well, since you and your family are named after constall—constaple—constallnations,"

"_Constellations_," she corrected.

"—constellations, I thought you could tell me why?"

The question left her silent for a long moment. "Well, the naming of one the oldest wizarding families," she refused to say which—the Blacks. "Didn't begin until one of its oldest members started a tradition of naming the children after constellations. They were superstitious, and believe the constellations to resemble and stand for great power. Naming their children after the constellations, they believed their children would draw strength and rise to power from it. And from then on, they named their children after constellations."

"That's a bit weird... he thought you were constellations?"

She laughed. "Well, I thought it was odd when I was a little girl too, but it has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird? And yes, I suppose so."

"Aunt Hermione told me that stars are beautiful, but they must not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever."

"Yes, it is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was." she nodded gravely.

"Could I find you in the sky?"

"Absolutely!"

His face lights up as the grin spreads on his lips. "I'll go find you now!" he sped off up the stairs.

"Good luck," she called after him.

As the house fell silent again, Andromeda pulled her cloak tighter around her frame and took a sip from her mug. The warmth spread throughout her once again. The smile that graced her lips came from the fuzziness it caused.

Teddy believed her to be a star, she thought.

"So did he..." she murmured. "Told me he'd fly to the nearest one and bring it back for me so I could truly see what he did."

"Oh Teddy..." she sighed, wishing he were here with her now.


End file.
